The untold story
by WhiteDaisyJune
Summary: Clato. In cloves point of view. What brought them together. The bond that no one understood. Alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers, please enjoy my Clato. I ship them forever. As you would.

Comments would be adored. Thanks - Whitedaisyjune

The rain shattered down outside my window, loud enough so it drowned out my alarm. Six in the morning was definetly _not _a good time for me to wake up. I wrapped up further in my blacket while i walked over to my window, allowing the minute amount of light to pass through when i saw him; Cato. He was running over, closer by the second. I was getting excited, please believe me when i say, me and Cato were not innocent and young. But then i remembered. Crap. My parents were home. My parents were so keen on me winning the games, it was almost sick, even for discrict two. I mean, who wants to be deprived of any contacts in case of any _"distractions" _If it wasn't for Cato, i would have been isane by now. I watched Cato start to climb up the pipe towards by bedroom,

when i came into my senses. I opened my window, and whispered as loud as i could without preventing a murder, "My parents are home." He merely twitched and continued

to climb up, narowly missing my parents room. Is it bad that i don't want my boyfriend to die?

"Cato, are you even listening? My PARENTS are home."

"Well, shut up, you don't want to wake them do you?" He grinned. There were times like this when i loved Cato more than ever. He quickly reached the top of the pipe and slid into my room, absolutely soaking wet; his blonde hair dripping rain. His training outfit sticking to his like tape, outlining his genorous muscles and tracing his abs. It was all i couldn't do to confirm my loss of virginity right now.

"Your hairs a bit wet Clove."

"Wow Cato, your so funny." I started to walk to my bathroom, him resting on my bed when he grabbed my arm and pulled me in close.

"Don't go all huffy on me Clove."

"Im not huffy, if you haven't realised its six. I don't do mornings."

"You still look hot." I raised by eyebrow hiding the fact that i was still incredibly pleased. Sometimes i wondered why Cato, the hottest guy in the whole discrict was going out with me. He reached in close to kiss me, i wrapped my arms around him and kissed him harder, slipping my tongue in his mouth. Breathing in his musky scent.

"We have some time..." He murmered, gently nibbling my earlobe, turning me on even more.

"I wish, but we have early training again, and we've already been late like 5 times." Despite this attempt, Cato had been extreamly successfull in persuading me.

I finally turned away toward the bathroom, when i slipped of my pjs, revealing my red lace set. I could feel his eyes on me, i decided to play to his game and made sure to sway my hips before slipping off my red bra. I quickly dressed in my identical discrict two unform, carefully pattered with the discricts logo. I riffled a comb through my wavy hair and plaited it in its signiture style. I finally put on my trainers and went back into my bedroom.

"You ready babe?" He smiled

"Yeah, we'd better escpae out the window, wouldn't want mother dear to know." A true gentleman he let me go first, i knew well it was just an exuse to check out my arse. I slid down the drain pipe him following, and he held onto my hand and we ran to training, late as always.

"You first Clove." I walked into the gym, heading towards our trainor Blaze. It was important me and Cato walked in separatly. Our parents had connections and we had enemies, one false move and we were, well fucked.

"Hey clover, you seen Cato?" I was messing about with my favourite knife, a cruel twisted blade, pretending to be bored of waiting. I knew well that Cato would make his enterence in about a minute or so.

"No, can we start Blaze?"

"We have to wait for Cato. You know that Clover."

"Well whatever, i'm going to start." I violently threw my blade at the nearest dummy. Just slow enough for the person that was using it to move out of the way. As always i got it straight in the heart.

I could hear Cato talking to Blaze behind me. Then shouting. Then a door slamming shut. I dared to turn around. Cato wasn't there.

"Go back to your training, everyone!" He yelled. Something was wrong, violent outbursts like these, weren't to Cato's taste. I was desperate to talk to him and was contemplating mimmiking illness when Jade, the bitch of the gym came up to me. Normally i had enough patience to deal with the irritating little rat but today, after that, things were different.

"Hey Clover." She faked a smile, thinking shes incredibly origional calling me Clover.

"Its Clove. Now piss off, i'm training." I continued to hurl the knife at the dummy.

"Temper Tember. Just thought i'd tell you about me and Cato. He said he fancied me and he said that you were an idiot." I sighed. It was her

life ambition to be crap at everything when it came down to training, i knew that after successfully injuring her after various tournaments, and then she'd lie as revenge

Story after story about her and Cato. I know it couldn't be true. Even though i had trouble believing that Cato was mine, i had enough sense to know that he wouldn't go for a peroxide barbie.

"He kissed me too, right on my lips." I walked past her cooly, brushing away my ideas of strangling her with her own rats tails.

"Blaze i gotto go, dont feel well."

"Fine, but i expect perfect attendance after this, you get me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Perfect."

I walked out the gym and headed for the one place i knew Cato would go. It was the venue for our first date. A little lake deep into the woods. Private and completely secluded. I know that place better than my own home. It was the first time we also kissed. Me and Cato had been previously friends but one thing led to another and before i knew it, we were dating.

But, when i got there i froze.

The place looked the same, Cato perched on one of the rocks but this time his happy face was replaced with anger and tears.

I had never seen Cato cry. Not when his arm was broken in a fight at the age of 5, not when his mum died either. I ran towards him, kneeled down in front of him, and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Cato?"

"Clove, i'm so sorry."

**Sorry to be immensly annoying and to leave on a cliffhanger. I know my writing not great. But comments would be loved.**

**Thankyou - **_**WhitedaisyJune**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My lovely, lovely readers. Sorry to have kept you guys in suspense, but here were go. Chapter 2. I hope you like it and comments again would be adored. :) **

**-**_**Whitedaisyjune**_

**Before i begin a HUGE shoutout for all my brilliant comments and alerts and story favourites. I was so happy, i nearly cried. Ik sad right- Clove would have stabbed me for doing something like that. Anyway thanks SO much. Enjoy :)**

I can still remember the first time i met Clato. Unlike your typical fairytale it was far from it. I was walking home after training, alone. The sky was swolled by black and the night made it hard to see. I was so tired that i knew if anyone attacked me...they would be successful. I started to run a little, desperate to escape the now shadows that were trailing behind me. Slipping my hood up, i calmed my pensive mind. I was just imagining it. I walked down the next road. Then i stopped.

"Going somewhere princess?" Leon smirked in front of me. Leon was a jerk. That was the only word for it. Oh and he hated me. He was the "ladys man" and got everything he wanted, i being the only exception. And he hated it. Before, in previous training lessons, i had heard him talk about what he would do to me, the embarrasment i put on him, regecting his calls and dates. And now he would put it into action. I shivered. The dooche bag had already slept with hallf the girls in the gym, and i wasn't prepared to be one of his sluts.

He pushed me up against the brick on the wall. His eyes gleamed, as he pushed up against me, breathing me in. Whispering what he wanted to do to me. I swallowed as he closed any space between us, he brushed away my hair, sucking and kissing the delicate flesh on my neck. I hated the way his foul mouth was all over me, i struggled to get past his grip.

"No need to be affraid." he smiled, tighting his arms around me.

"Get off me." I screamed, hoping anyone would hear.

"You bitch, i was being kind, but now your gonna pay." He ripped of my shirt and clawed through my bra. I started to scream louder but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up." He growled, turning me so i was facing the wall.

"You dick, you fucking get off her." Someone pulled Leon off me. Instead of running i sank down in the filthy street and cried. I could faintly see someone being kicked and i could hear pleading.

"Get off me Cato." Leon snarled, puncing him in the jaw. Cato was the strongest boy in the gym, but Leon proved a unlikey second.

"You fucking hurt her!" Cato pushed Leon into the nearby bins, holding him up by his shirt.

"Wait, we were just messing about."

"Not what it fucking seemed like." Cato punched him harder in his eye. "You even go near her again and you pay. You get me?" He shouted, standing over Leon. He turned around and ran to me.

"You ok Clove?"

God. He was _so _nice. I couldn't believe it. It was no secret that i had my eye on Cato previously, watching him in the gym. He was way out of my legue. I mean, i can fight, being one of the best in the gym despite my small physique. Looks wise, my brown wavy hair, and matching eyes proved no match for the many blondes eyeing up Cato.

I raised an eyebrow looking up to him.

"I've had better days."

"Come on, lets take you home." He soothed, picking me up as if i weighed nothing. I clung on to his shirt, not letting go.

That night, when i was alone, my parents at work, at some capital convention, he stayed with me. Holding me in his strong arms, stoking my hair, till i calmed down and finally slept in his arms. I felt safe. Despite the minutes of being in his company, i trusted him. From then on i knew that i loved him and would do anything for him.

I though about that night, as i sat in front of him, almost in tears. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Cato, please. What happened? You just stormed off. Cato please!" I pleaded shaking his arm.

"Clove, i am so sorry." He repeated.

"I don't care. Don't be sorry Cato. Tell me!"

"Clove.."

"Yes..?" I smiled weakly looking up to him

"This year is my year."

I didn't get it at first. What year? His birthday? Then it kicked in. Cato had to volunteer for the games this year. In a few months, i would be alone again. I swolled.

"Well, you'll win and come back to me."

Cato held me close. "I'm so sorry Clove."

"Don't be sorry. Just win." I made sound so simple, as if being victor was so easy. But, i had to stay strong for him.

By the time i got home, the night had swollowed the day. He dropped me off at my door but i hung on to him.

"Clove, your parents are home."

"Please don't go. They're leaving early anyway." I begged, kissing him.

"Window, it is then." I grinned and walked inside. He was already there, sitting on my bed, a large portion of it being taken up by Cato. I slipped of my clothes, wearing just my underwear and snuggled up. I needed Cato tonight. He hugged me and played with my hair, telling me to sleep, that everything was going to be ok. But, both him and i knew nothing would ever be the same again. I wouldn't let that one thought enter my mind, or it would destroy me - _What if he died? _

In the midst of the heat and worry i slept.

When i opened my eyes, the room was black. I struggled to get up when i realised that Cato wasn't there. My whole body tensed.

"Hey princess, looking for Cato?" Leon sneered, egding closer to the bed making my heart sink.

"Well i killed him. Stopped his beating heart. Do you know what the funny thing is? Before he died, he pleaded with, begged me. And do you know for what? Not his life. Oh no. He begged for his precious little Clove to be safe. You hear that? Safe. Well you will be with me. And this time, no Cato to interfer. Thats right, just you and me. All alone."

I screamed, struggling to get past the nightmares. Someone was shaking me.

"Clove? Wake up." He looked at me urgently.

"It fine. Just a dream." I started to cry, turning my back on him but he saw.

"Stop crying Clove, it was just a nightmare." He said, holding me closer

"It felt real."

"It wasn't, i promise." He leant forward and kissed me, i kissed him harder. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. Kissing my cheek, lips, neck.

I eventually broke away and glanced at the alarm. We had to get up in 5 minutes to go to the gym. I tried to sleep, but failed. Shaking off the blanket.

"I'm going to shower. I'd invite you to join me, but then we'd never get to the gym." I winked walking off.

I took my time. Soaking my body in water, letting it captivate me. I washed my body and then took my time with my hair. Lathering it, one too many times. Slipping out, i drapped a towel over me, plaited my hair and headed back into my room. Cato was touching the little four leaf clover necklice he got me on my shelf.

It was his gift to me on my birthday. I loved it so much i couldn't bare to wear it. I knew it was more that he could afford. He said it was lucky, unique and utterly perfect like me. I knew i was far from that.

"What you doing?" I smiled sitting next to him

"Waiting for you." He said, kissing me softly.

And then i saw it.

**Another cliffhanger. Very sorry, i can't help it. Anyway the next chapter is already written and will be up in a few days. Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved. **


	3. Chapter 3

**My brilliant readers and reviewers. I hope you guys enjoy this story. A huge shoutout to my awesome reviewers and those who put my story as their favourites. Review review review :))**

He got down on one knee. Crap. Okay, breathe. Shit, this is real. Okay, don't freak out. Deep breaths.

"Will you marry me Clove?" He paused, looking up to me. His sexy pale blue eyes watching for my answer. It was clear.

"Obviously." I smiled, slipping on a beautiful simple white gold ring, with the initials C&C interwined in the middle, he stood up kissing me pashionetly, his arms round my waist. He guided me to my bed. Kissing my neck, and then trying to pull off my towel.

"Cato, no. We're going to be late." I laughed, shrugging him off me.

"Come on, please?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Those puppy dog eyes, won't work on me Cato. You're going into the games in a few months. You have to train."

I walked over to my closet, and changed into my gym gear, slipping my favourite knife in my pocket. I stopped in the mirror, eyeing up my dishevelled hair and brown eyes. Cato came beside me, kissing my cheek.

"Your beautiful Clove."

"And, your funny." I looked at Cato reflection in the mirror. His sandy hair, pale blue eyes. His gym clothes sticking to his abs. He was hot. I quickly put my ring in a little box in my drawer.

I went into the kitchen, throwing him an apple. He eyed a family photo on the table.

"Do your parents not know?"

"Know what?" I smiled sitting on the table, bitting into the apple.

"That me and you are dating and soon will be married?"

"Erm no? And god i'm gonna be a child bride." I snuggled up to Cato.

"Besides, if you win, they will probably accept the relationship."

"Another reason to win then." He grinned

"I'm being serious, you have to win."

"I promise he smiled

We arrived at the gym on time, but it was different to the usual chaos, everyone was gathered around the centre, where several mats, equipment and weapons had been set up. I looked at Cato, he seemed to look as confused as i.

Everyone was gathered in a excited buzz. My trainors voice boomed out.

"As you know, the hunger games are fast approaching and in a few weeks, two gallant tributes that be chosen. We already have ideas as to our tributes, helped made by Discrict twos finest. But now, is the chance to prove your ability. Happy hunger games."

I sighed and looked over to "distrcit twos finest." In the corner was sat the mayor, a wrinkely old stick, an empty chair for my trainor and finally Catos dad. Having won the games a few years back, he was district twos idea of perfect. Strong, and equally handsome. Cato was due to follow in his footsteps.

My trainor called out Cato's name and three others, who were all in line for the games.

I watched as Cato took on all the boys. I had a sense of pride. He floored all three in 3 minutes, meanwhile Jade was telling or lying even about her and Cato to her followers.

"He so hot isn't he?" She beconed to her best friend. Both of which were sitting to my right.

"Yes." She squecked back.

"He said he loved me too." I raised my eyebrow. That girl could lie for the whole of Panem. It was ridiculous.

"Omg, that so cute."

"I know. I know. Ew look at Clove." She whispered, loud enough for me to hear. I suddenly became interested in their convo and looked away from my boyfriend who was lifting various weights at the centre.

"She could never get a guy like my Cato." God, i so badly wanted to go up to her and tell her that i was marrying him.

"The boy tribute - Cato has been chosen." The mayor shouted. "Now for the girls - Alia Greenwood, Jade Fisher and finally..."

I started to relax. Cato won then and he would win in the games i knew it. Then he shouted out the final girls name.

"Clove White." Crap. I could feel Cato looking at me in horror but i had to stay strong. I walked over the centre, planning to completely mess up - if it wasn't for Jade.

I sat back and watched, while Jade took on Alia. She was supprisingly strong and floored her in 15 minutes. I sighed, faking would probably be easier now that she actually had some strength.

I let her throw me down and stand over me. Ever her, was shocked by my weakness. She then knelt down over me, counting to ten, to then state me as "dead."

As the mayor was counting, she knelt over and whispered. "Cato said he loved me, that he wanted me. He wanted to kiss me, he needs me." Then i flipped. Breaking easily from her grip to reverse it. I held her down with my elbow, she couldn't move from my grip.

"You wish." I whispered in her ear and finally she was declared dead and i knew i was too. _What the hell did i just do? _

Cato walked over, trying to salvage the situation.

"Clove isn't suited for the games, not this year. Shes needs more training."

"Oh but your wrong Cato dear. Shes perfect." This time, it was Catos dad who spoke. He promptly walked over to us.

"In fact Clove, i insist you join me for dinner tonight. You can go now. You too son." We both walked out in shock.

"Does he -?"

"Know?" Cato suggested.

"Thats the one."

"No." I sighed relieved, the least i needed was any drama.

"Ill see you."

"Yup."

I walked over to my house, still in shock. Both him and i were entering the games in a few weeks. Cato proposed. Neither of our parents know. His dad just invited me to dinner.

My parents were home for once. I walked in with fake smile painted over my lips.

"Clove hunny." My mother said, however it was all in that silly capitol accent. Her dress was marroon, encrusted with diamonds and gems. Her hair piled up a ridulous curl.

"So proud of you, your going to be the youngest girl from our discrict to go into the games." My dad smiled, patting me on my shoulder.

"So to celebrate, we're taking you out for a meal." My mother continued.

"I'm going to Reis's house, you know Catos dads. He invited me to dinner." And i suddenly felt grateful for the dinner.

"Well we need to get you pretty." My mother smiled dragging me upstairs. She ransacked her closet.

"No, that won't do. God, definetly not. Clove dear, if you'd told me sooner i would have bought you something. Erm, no. This is perfect."

She flung a violet halterneck in my direction. The dress was actually pretty, with silver thread. My back was bare, up to the top of my bum. She then brushed my wavy curls and parted it carefully so that each strand was free. Brushing on a faight foundation, like pale blusher and matching lipstick she shriecked.

"Done. You look fabulous my dear." I looked in the mirror. I did not look like me.

"Thanks." I half smiled. "I'll be off then."

"Bye sweetie."

I slipped on some sandels and walked outside and then began to rub off some of the blush so that i didn't resemble a barbie. God, this stuff wouldn't go. I sighed and walked over to their house. Grateful that it was near, so i wouldn't have to walk over the discrict like this.

I knocked on the door. Cato answered, he was wearing a grey suit and was almost as dressed up as me but he grinned when he saw me. I raised an eye brow.

"Shut up."

"Guess, your mom got you." I smirked and walked inside behind Cato. The table had been set. His dad was over by the oven, taking out a dish that smelt fantastic. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi Clove, take a seat. You too Cato."

I carefully sat beside Cato, not daring to say anything. It was so awkward. His dad finally came to the table, setting down the dish and pouring me some wine. The house was warm from the heat of the oven, and the food was quite nice.

"So then, you two. The games are coming up and i'm going to be helping you lot. I won't be training you because i'm needed at the gym. But still, ive got a strong influence and you two have to cooperate with me. Get it?"

We both nodded simultaniously.

"Good, lets start with secrets. Got anything you guys want to tell me.?"

My heart sank, and the butterflies in my stomach were flying.

I again shook my head, as did Cato.

Slowly i raised the glass of wine to my lips.

"Noddy are you guys," His voice started to raise, his fists clenched at the table, "Clove, how about, how your fucking my son!" I chocked on my wine. _Shit, he knew and was angry. _"Not forgetting you son, why the hell did you keep something like that from me?"

His eyes were now bloodshot. I shifted in my seat. I wasn't scared off him, but he was two time bigger than me, and crush me easily. I had no escape. I still didn't dare to look at Cato but could sense that he was feeling the same as me.

"Right you two, you guys are gonna listen to me and then no-one gets hurt."

**Hello again. Hope you liked it. I had SO much fun with this chapter. Sorry about Catos dad being a dooche. It was brilliant to write. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be l-o-v-e-d. :)**

**annonymous reviews**

**CLATO: THANKYOU SO MUCH :)) "tears of happiness* xD i hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters :) I had so much fun writing this chapter i cant even xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers :) Just want to say a massive thankyou to all those who've reviewed and favourated! I love every single one of you! From now one, ill be writing my answers to reviews at the end of each chapter. Many many thanks and i hope you enjoy.**

The leather seat had started to feel uncomfortable and by the fidgiting coming from Cato, i could tell that the feeling were mutual.

"Finally. Got your attention have i?" Reis smiled cruely, staring at me intently.

"Cato, son you're going to win. I'm not going to let you throw this amazing opportunity away for some pathetic girl."

Huh, i thought to myself. "Pathetic girl." I wished he'd seen how this "patheic girl." could kill him in multiple ways with a knife.

The kitchen was silent, apart from the muffled sounds coming from the cooker.

"No." Cato shouted. "Clove, we're leaving."

I stood up carefully, still stinging over the stupid comment he said about me.

"Thanks." I said, staring at Reis and then heading outside, Cato following.

"You are being weak Cato. Wea-" He shut the door over his dad screaming at him.

"Well that was-"

"I'm sorry Clove."

"He's right." I said shrugging like the idea of death didn't frighten me, and yet it scared me less than the idea of loosing Cato.

"STOP IT CLOVE!" I edged closer to Cato, leaning up slightly to kiss him.

"I'm sorry. This shit is my fault. Not yours. You don't deserve to die Cato!"

"We are not talkng about this till the time comes."

"N-" This time he shut me up using his lips, biting softly at the bottom of my lip. I tightened my grip around his neck.

"I love you Clove." He whispered in my ear

"I love you too."

I slipped my hand in his and we walked towards my house, me knowing that my parents had disapeared back to the capital.

I slipped off my clothes and climbed in next to Cato. His body and scent over mine.

"Wow. After tomorrow its the reaping." I whispered

"Yeah." After than none of us spoke for a while. I eyed my ring on my desk and climbed out to get it. It was beautiful. I slid it on my finger and climbed back beside cato. I was amout midnight now and Cato was silent next to me but i couldn't sleep. I carefully traced out the italic writing of C&C on the ring.

I had known Cato all my life, every since i started training. He was the one to be feared and even at a young age he interested me. I remember the first day i met him. It was also the first day i met Leon.

I had woken up early that day eager for my first day at training. I hated the elastic material of the unform, it stuck and outlined every single part of me. Instead i shrugged it off and walked out and to training confidently. The first thing i saw were the elaborate knives on one of the work tops. I walked over, holding one in my hand, stroking the metalic blade and was about to throw it-

"So baby, your clove right?" A boy said behind me.

I signed and turned around, i guess not wanting to be bothered on my first day was too much to ask.

"I'm not your baby. It Clove White."

"I'm Leon baby." He said winking at me. The knife in my hand was begining to be thrown.

"I am not your baby. Piss off." I turned back to face the target and noticed a blue eyed boy looking at me from across the gym. Huh, i was attracting a hell amount of attention today. Leon then made the mistake of touching me on my shoulder.

"Listen baby-"

I then threw the knife at him, so it barely missed his neck, pinning his uniform to the wall. I then leaned in close, so our lips were barely touching.

"For the last time slimeball, i am not your baby." And then i kicked him hard in the groin.

"That was good." A different guy smiled next to me, clapping slowly.

"Thanks i guess." I then made the mistake of looking into his pale blue eyes and i was hooked, i gave him my best crooked smile and turned to walk away.

"Is Leon all you can hit with knives? Make that target, on other side of the room."

He instructed.

Without any hesitation, i pulled out a knife from my hair and hit it in the centre.

"Your very good Clove."

"Knives are my thing. Whats your name?"

"Cato. Listen, you know if you want i can help you with hand to hand combat and you could help me with knives?"

"Sure. Tomorrow?"

"See you Clove."

That day meant so much to me. I wondered if Cato remembered. Slipping on my ring i knew that Cato had saved me enough and now it was my turn... And with that, i slept.

"Ding, dong."

Crap.

"Cato, wake up, someones at the door. Hide."

"What?"

"Some ones here."

"Crap."

"Exactly my reaction. Now get your arse into my closet!"

Half asleap he quickly hid in my closet whilst i ruffled my hair and slipped on a night gown over my bare body. I ran downstairs and opened the door an inch.

"Blaze?"

"Oh hey Clove. Trainings cancelled today, the reaping tomorrow and everything. Good luck"

"Thanks, bye." I quickly shut the door and walked upstairs again.

"What happened?"

"No training."

"Great. What should we do?"

"Picnic?" I smiled pushing him up against the wall, ruffling my hands through his hair. Kissing him deeply.

"Your so girly."

"What? So you don't want this?" I smiled, slipping off my nightgown. "Fine."

He growled and pulled me back, kissing me harder.

After we had finished i ran a quick shower, and picked out a pale blue jean with grey strappy top. Cato was wearing clothes he had previously left behind at mine.

"I'll get a bag."

I walked calmly into the kitchen and practicaly raided it. First with the cupboards, emptying it off chocolate biscuits and these special cheese buns that were famous in district 12. The fridge was always jam packed with capital food. From the mass choice i picked some cheese, strawberrys and a huge stack of sandwiches before finally slipping into the bag some white wine.

"Done?" I yelled upstairs.

He quickly walked downstairs fresh from having a shower.

"Shall we?"

"Idiot." I smiled before heading off to our secret place.

I instanstly smiled at first glimpse of the pond. My mind was flooded with thousands of our previous memories. If the was once place where i was me; it was here. The sun glittered down on the pond, making the whole little forest reflet with light.

"You've gone all quiet on me" Cato smiled, sitting next next to me, at the edge of the lake, interwining our hands together.

"I love you Cato." I smiled softly at him, "You make me whole i guess. I know its sappy but what the hell. I love you idiot."

"Who wouldn't right?" He smiled back sarcaticly and with that i pushed him into the lake.

"Thats what you get for being conceited." I laughed, practicaly in hysterics on the floor at the sight of Cato soaking wet.

"Think thats funny?" He smiled wickedly and shoved over his right shoulder, effortlessly throwing me into the lake.

"Cato!" I screamed, but after a minute or so, the water was quite nice, warm even. It felt much better when Cato climbed in again, beside me.

"You know this isn't that bad."

"I know, i love it here. Its where i can be me. You know? Not a heartless killer, not the spoilt brat many people seem to think i am. But me, Clove."

He turned and faced me, holding my head in his arms and then kissed me like the thousands before. But this time something was different. It represented everything we had gone through together, the heartache, loss and worry, and the promise of tomorrow.

"I love you Clove. So much." He said in a barely audible voice.

I don't know why, but when he said this it hurt me. I couldn't go on like this, the games were ever perssistant in crawling closer. And the fact that only one of us could survive, had been on my mind so much. Cato deserved so much more than me, and i was going to make sure that he got it in life.

"Before we get all soppy, lets eat." I smiled, gracefully climbing out and lying on the mat i had laid out which was now dotted with food.

We were both ravenous and within minutes the food had all gone. Full and happy, i lied on Catos lap, and began to close my eyes, him playing with my hair i slowly drifted off.

I woke up when it had started to get dark. I could hear somone muttering; cato.

"Clove, I am so sorry and i know you may never forgive me for what i did. But you must know that i did it for you. I didn't want to come back home after the games, i didn't deserve it. But you. I'm happy you've won. Even if it meant my dea-"

I stood up, shaking almost in tears. Cato had been previously writing on a piece of paper, i could see it now, scrunched up in his hand.

"Clove, you were meant to find this after the games."

"WHAT, WHEN I'M ALL ALONE CATO? WHEN YOUR DEAD? DID YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND ABOUT WHAT I WANT? I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU. I HAVE NO ONE. NO ONE CATO. I DON'T WANT A LIFE WITHOUT YOU. YOU KEEP ME GOING."

I screamed at him, punching his chest but he kept his arms around me till i finally calmed down.

"Clove-"

"You have no right to deside my fate Cato."

"So what, you think that if i just win, everything will be ok? NO CLOVE, I CAN'T BREATHE WHEN YOUR NOT WITH ME." He shouted back.

I hated what the capital had done. To us. I hated them so much. And they were going to pay.

"Its getting dark." Cato mummbled packing up the stuff.

"Well no shit."

"Lets go Clove." And with that i took his hand and followed him.

None of us spoke until we got to the crossway here Cato usually took one way and i another.

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes, will you stay with me tonight."

He didn't even answer but picked me up and headed to my house. Like usual the black of the house reminded me that my parents were out.

I dumped the bag on the kitchen table and then walked to my room where Cato was already on my bed. I changed quickly and slipped in beside him, feeling as i always did beside Cato: complete.

He kissed my cheek, and interwined me closer in his arms until finally both of us, closed our eyes, bleak with tomorrow just round the corner.

**Okay this capter was very sad to right. Especially when listening to "when she was mine" by Lawson. It felt very fitting especially at the part with the lake.**

**I appreciate every single review, favourite and even alert. It means a lot to me :) Thanks. Anway like i said i will now be answering reviews here. :) Thanks very much for reading! As alway reviews are a-d-o-r-e-d.**

**Review answers**

**RosiePotter: Thanks so much! I adore writing clato. :) I see your a harry potter fan too? I might be writing a harry potter fanfic after this :) Thanks so much for your review and reading!**

**success 4evs xoxoxx: Aw thanks so much! You actually made my dad. Im so honoured you like my writing that much. Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter also! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**alykat14: I get really annoyed when the fanfics i read have cliffhangers too. ^.^ I will try not to put any more on! :) Thanks so much for your praise, it meant a lot. And i will promise to updare sooner! :) I've actually got a pretty good idea for the ending, its definetly going to be one different from the book. I welcome any ideas honestly. And ik Catos dad is such a jerk! So much different from Cato who is just epic. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) **

**BelieveinDream: I still cannot believe you are reviewing my work. I can't even :) Thanks so so much and i hope you like this chapter! i will be reviewing much quicker since i've been pre occupied with tests.**

**gabytahijar: I have written a bit of happiness in this chapter and i hope you like it! I feel really depressed when i write depressing chpaters with them too. I'm seriously getting too attatched :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**success: Sorry again that i've taken soo long! Your comments mean a lot to me so thanks very much for reading and reviewing! Your too kind! :) I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks again! :) **

**Nelly1997: Thanks so much for your praise. It means a lot :) I will be now updating much sooner! i promise :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

In a haze between dreams and reality, i parted from my dreams. I shifted in my bed, pulling the covers up to my neck to shield me from today, when i painstakingly realized that Cato was gone. I hesitated for a few seconds when i came to the conclusion. Probably home, i thought, at least for a bit, with only a few hours till the reaping most people would spend it with their family but then again I'm not most people. And like most people i don't like a family, at least not my idea of one i thought, brushing a wave from my face.

I lay in silence for a few minutes until everything kicked in again. Only then i was ready to begin, as what it seemed my last day home. I shed off what little clothing i was wearing and took my time showering, thinking and over thinking my tactics in the arena; i was sure as hell going to get my hands on a knife. I smirked as i traced my finger over the purple patch of skin on my neck; a souvenir from last night as it seemed. Ever since me and Cato got together, i always seemed to have enough concealer available. I would have loved to stay in the shower for longer, under the warm rain and sweet smelling bubbles. But life's a bitch and i couldn't afford to waste time, not today.

I rummaged through my closet to pick out my reaping outfit; a little black dress, with a sweetheart neckline and pattered with zips, pulling on my black tights, and when i finally happy with my outfit, i sat in front of the mirror. I normally hated wearing makeup, i was already sick of seeing fake, painted people, especially since it reminded me of the capitol. Anyway Cato didn't like me wearing it, i didn't blame him. Makeup always seemed to disguise me into someone I'm not.

Shuffling through my makeup bag, with my concealer i carefully lay on the foundation over my love bite, after about three careful layers, it didn't seem as offending as it did in the shower. I gathered my hair to one side, and strand by strand plaited it in its usual style; each couple of strands plaited against my head and then the majority of my hair in a bit plait down one shoulder. Then i painted a face; charcoal eyeliner and mascara, powder, and red lipstick. I was going to make an impression, and sure as hell going to stand out from all the other bitches of district two.

Done- Before i left, I gently took my ring from the cupboard, trapped in a silver chain and carefully tied it around my neck. I thought only of Cato as i traced my finger over the tiny holes in its metal until it engraved minute red patches against my flesh.

As soon as i walked outside, it was obvious it was reaping day. The district was different. And by different i meant sicker than usual, almost everyone was cheering in their homes, playing heavy music that even a teenager would be ashamed off and hanging capitol flags from their balconies. The few sane people were inside, making the most of what could be their final days together, however i bet you if they knew me and Cato were already going in, they would be probably also joining in with the festivities.

I slipped my hands into my pockets as i walked through the grass pattered with tiny drops of dew towards the lake, and i hoped Cato too. I was going too miss home, not my parents but district two despite the people. The little things. The smell of the grass in the morning, the clean air from outside our home. And if i dare to say it, having the tiniest aspect of freedom. Something that was sure to be taken away from me the minute we walked into the capital. The industrial city, filled with bizarre eccentric people and yet scared most people shit less. Quite comical really.

I was nearly at the river. The trees sheltered it perfectly, and the light was low and fitting, it helped everything to be seen clearly; the blue of the violet, to the sun reflecting off the river. Beautiful. I spotted Cato, sat beside the river.

"Hey you" I smiled sitting beside him

"Hey" He replied, taking my hand in his.

He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, quiet, barely speaking but staring unblinkingly at a Lilly.

"Its pretty isn't it." I whispered as i saw a butterfly gently take off the a Lilly.

"You going soft on me?" He smiled, facing me.

"No. I mean, seeing district two like this."

"You're pretty." He finally said, turning his head to deeply kiss me.

"What do you want to do today?" Cato whispered as we broke apart.

My lipstick had slightly rubbed off on his pale pink lips, making them look exquisitely beautiful. Maybe it was the feeling, the apprehension of today that made me explode into pearls of laughter.

"What?" He grinned, obviously bemused from seeing me laugh like this. In all our time together i think this was the first time he saw me laugh.

"You have lipstick on your-" And then i leaned in to kiss him, my tongue parting in his mouth, fighting for dominance. He turned to deepen the kiss, and after about a few seconds, i parted gasping for air.

"All gone." I grinned, and turned to lie on his lap as he fiddled with my hair.

"Careful, i did it for the reaping not for you."

"I feel so loved." He grinned.

"Idiot, i love you. You know that. Right?"

"Of course, and i love you Clove. So much i can't even describe." I gently closed my eyes, and felt his hand clasp mine tightly. We both went quiet for a few minutes before i spoke.

"We have a couple of hours before the reaping, what shall we do?"

"This" He said, playing with my hair.

"Not trying to go all seventh grade on you but why me?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you pick me from your vast flocks of admirers."

He laughed before stopping to say, "Because your strong, independent, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You literally have the heart of a lion and at times i honest to God don't know how you have the fight to continue. You have been through so much and yet you've never changed. You are kind Clove and modest. You have the ability to make my heart weaken at a kiss. And yet they may be sweet and simpering whilst your incredibly stubborn and sarcastic. They are not you. And its you that i love and will do. Always."

"It's you. You keep me going." I whispered, "I swear the first day i met you, i hated you for making me feel like this, like i can't explain it Cato. Its you. It's always been you that kept me from falling, that was always there when i was lonely and upset. I can't do it on my own."

A few minutes later i spoke, desperately trying to clear the air, i really didn't need all this emotion today, the day i was finally going to step up to being a career.

"God, i sound like a right saddo. Urgh." I said, clearing the air.

"Your not the only one." He laughed

"Let's go." He beckoned holding out his hand.

Let's rock this.

We walked in silence, unbroken till outside the town Centre, where the crowds of our district had begun to arrive, crowd by crowd then splitting into the different lines, male and female where a blood sample would be taken to show we were here. No one would miss the reaping, i swear our peacekeepers make us go even if were on our death bed. All around the Centre, cameras and "capitol people" were positioned, ready to take pictures and mostly to film us so that the sponsors can take the good from the bad and also since two young people being picked to fight to the death is entertainment for the,

However, despite my hate for the capitol, they must be manipulated. I could not afford to be seen as weak, and so i pushed my way through the crowds of people gushing in to find my line and Cato did the same.

"See you on the other side." I smiled before being shoved by this girl of about 17.

"Watch it." I glared at her and positioned myself in the queue, Cato directly opposite me.

I kept eye contact until the last minute when i lost him through the crowds.

"Girls this way!"

"Name"

"Clove White."

"With the seniors."

I gathered myself, and walked boldly to my section, which no doubt was full of girls trying to do the same; make an impression. If i was going to try to save Cato i needed to make an impact, i ruffled my hair, and tried my best to look mysterious, strong and yet for the sponsors the slightest my skirt up just short past my thigh, enough to get the cameras on me. I ruffled my hair, and gave the nearest camera my best cocky grin.

Finally the mass quieten down and our capital representative, Cherry Gold walked up on stage. Me and Cato always joked about how old she was, with all the Botox and treatment she didn't look a day over 24, her pink pouty lips, and eye lashes Jade were somewhat of a joke between the district.

Like usual she was wearing a frivolous capital convention; the kind my mother would probably sell me for. This time, a tightly fitted aubagine dress up to her knees, pattered with multi coloured feathers and perched on her shoulders were the most enormous puffy matching sleeves. Talk about over the top...

"Hello friends." She said thickly and with a high pitched tone into the microphone.

"As you all know, the time has finally come, for us to once more celebrate the reaping, ooh isn't it exciting! But, before our valiant young man and lady are picked let us see the annual video of how the legendary hunger games began. Take it away."

Urgh. The video is the shittest thing on earth. Apart from the Capitol. All that rubbish about how the capitol fucking gave people good homes and care. Its bullshit. What homes, mud huts? And food? Most districts survive on tree bark or rather don't. Finally after a few minutes of utter lies it came to an end.

"I love that. And now, our lady tribute, of the 74th annual hunger games is...Clove White."

Before i even started walking I said boldly into the crowds, no volunteers even though i knew they were all probably bribed into not volunteering. I walked briskly to the stand, giving them my best grin, and flicking my plait out of my face as i walked. Every ones eyes were on me, almost begging me to mess up. Ha fat chance. Finally i walked up to the stand and glared at everyone, taking a bored expression. Done.

"Well isn't she something, and now for our boy tribute...Sam Tris"

Wait what? Well that was a shock, i could see it in Cato's eyes. I saw this Sam person, well built but i could easily take him out when he wasn't looking, a simple knife in the back. And all the better really, now i could win this, and come back as victo-

"I VOLUNTEER." Cato yelled through the crowds and walked up to the stand. What the fuck! I glared at him, what was he bloody thinking? I was so angry i couldn't think straight other than to keep my blank facial expression.

"Wonderful. Let's shake hands you two."

I kept a blank expression as i shook his hand, he wouldn't make eye contact at all.

We were both bustled into two rooms, where we had visitors to say goodbye to. I went and sat in one of the velvet chair, clenching one of the pillows in my hands. What had he done?

I had no time to keep my mind pensive though since my first visitor came. Mum.

"Clove, my baby. I am so proud of you. We raised you just perfect. Oh, i had to leave the capitol but its okay just for you my sweet."

I did not even recognize her. Her puffed out cheeks, her crimson curls, and perfect figure. She was alien. And she tried to hug me but i pushed her away.

"Piss off. I never want to see you again. You are not a mother. Are you kidding me? You didn't raise me, you made me leave my childhood and grow up too fast. I was an adult at what, 7? And had to feed myself, clothe myself. How dare you."

"Okay. I understand. I love you girly, ever so much. I am sorry babe."

"I don't want to hear it. It's too late." I said barely quiet enough for her to hear it.

"TIMES UP." The guard yelled and took her out, i paced around the room, smashing ever single ornament there, every single crystal vase, into a million shards on the floor. I had cut the palms of my hands, and blood was escaping from every crevice. Great i sighed.

"Hey." A deep voice said, and i saw a extremely good looking guy walk in, ash blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, and a smile i would recognize anywhere.

"Leon? What is this?" First my mum, and then the guy who wanted to rape me. Brilliant guests so far.

"Clove listen we don't have much time, firstly I'm am so sorry for everything i ever did to you. Clove, i genuinely love you. And i was a dick back then, i hope one day you'll forgive me, but I'll understand if you can't. I'm going to be your mentor anyway but i bribed them to let me in since you don't have many visitors. You can win Clove. You are better than them all."

I just stared at him, fuck he loved me? And now he's clearly telling me to stab Cato in the back.

"TIMES UP."

"Wait before i go, i have to do something." And then he leaned in to kiss me but i pushed him back, and took a knife out of my dress.

"Don't touch me."

I shivered, wiping my bloody hands on one of the velvet pillows and walked out, i couldn't deal with Cato right now, so i ignored him even in the car journey. We sat side by side and he kept trying to get my hand, but i flinched and took it back. The atmosphere was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"Well aren't you a happy bunch. But wait till you get to the train, it will turn your frowns upside down."

We both gingerly walked inside and sat together on one of the cream sofas.

"Clov-"

"Not now." And just then walked in Brutus and Enorbia.

By the looks on their faces they seemed ecstatic with Cato, me on the other hand, not so much. Fucking arseholes..

"Hey you two. You any good? How much do you weigh?"

"185 pounds." Cato said thickly.

"Fantastic. Are you any good with lifting?"

And it continued, them not giving me a second look but asking Cato question after question and it was getting late. I grabbed the nearest knife and threw it at a painting, stabbing the strawberry in the mass of apples.

"I'd like to go now." I glared

"What's your name?" Senorita asked

"Clove."

"Hit this." And then she picked up an apple and threw in to Brutus, i quickly took a knife out of one of my dress's pockets and hit the apple directly in the middle.

"You're very good. But now the both of you clear off and sleep. Its late."

We walked separately until they were out of sight and then i grabbed his hand.

I went into the nearest room, and stripped off to wear one of the nighties they had left stacked neatly in a pile.

"Hey." Cato said softly

"Hi."

"Ok?" He quizzed

"I'm fine."

"You look nice."

"Dude, I'm practically wearing a see through outfit, of course you'd say that."

And then we both laughed, breaking the tension.

"Stay with me?" I asked

"Of course."

I climbed in bed after Cato. He stayed still for a few seconds but then closed the door and got in next to me.

"Clove, i am sorry."

"You should be, but theres no point arguing about it now."

"I know."

I turned and kissed his beautiful lips, he wrapped his arms around my slender waist and we both closed our eyes. Till tomorrow.

-

Thanks so much for the reviews and welcome new readers. I'm deeply sorry i haven't updated in ages but this is my longest chapter. All your reviews honestly make me light up and i appreciate every single one of them no matter how small.

A big thank you to my cousin who has helped me so much to keep writing. And also a big thank you to all you guys who review. It means a lot.

Anyway I'm going to go and sleep now^.^ Is anyone going to see Batman?

-Whitedaisyjune

review answers:

Nelly1997: I really love reading your reviews, they make me really happy. And, i agree with you, they are the real star crossed lovers, as much as i love Katniss and Peeta, it's all about Clato. I already have an ending planned, *taps nose* and i hope you like. Please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. x

alykat14: This fic makes me sad writing it. Me and my cousin were talking about possible endings and i thought of one that might possible work. When i read the chapter in the book, where she dies i honestly tear up. D: Thanks so much and i hope you like this chapter and please tell me your thoughts. x

BelieveInDream: I still can't believe you review my work:o Your a fantastic author and i really appreciate every single comment. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. x

MOCKINGJAY3: Don't die): I have written more, and thanks ever so much for your review, i read it and it made me smile. I hope you enjoy this captor too, please review again. x  
  
twilight-hearts-gallagher: The new chapter is here:) I hope you like it, thanks for reviewing! Its means a lot a lot a lot.

:') A smiley for you all who read and review. I love you guys^.^


End file.
